London, England, UK
Top :Share link: London .]] .]] .]] .]] .]] Social media, Facebook , Twitter Return to top. Facebook: *London Cannabis Club. *Legalise Marijuana Event London. *Cannabis Seeds - London Seed Centre. Facebook is archiving: *Marijuana Tea Party:- London Chapter. *Legalise Cannabis Alliance London group. Twitter: *Cannabis news uk Category:Cities Category:Global Marijuana March Category:London, England, UK Local links Return to top. *England. Cannabis-related links. *Cannabis news uk *United Kingdom. Cannabis-related links. *protestlondon.co.uk *2001 to 2004 photos: urban75.org page *Old link: cannabistrust.com *Video (2005?): YouTube video *Video searches: **YouTube **Google Video Category:Cities Category:Global Marijuana March Category:London, England, UK City info Return to top. *Google Maps: London. *Google images. *Wikipedia: London. *Wikitravel: London. *Wikivoyage: *WeBeHigh.org - Global Marijuana March Return to top. GMM (years signed up). 2013 Return to top. April 20. Facebook: *London 420 Smoke Up & Walkabout. 2011 Return to top. July 23, 2011: *Facebook: Legalise Marijuana Event London. 2010 Return to top. London: Pinky Starr aceonejimmy(at)yahoo.com 44-779-648-4707 http://www.protestlondon.co.uk/ . or Andy Cornwell andy(at)cannabistrust.com 44(0)7976825086 or LCA - Legalise Cannabis Alliance: Don Barnard: 07984 255015 Alun Buffry: AlunBuffry(at)lca-uk.org PO Box 2883, Stoke-on-Trent, ST4 9EE, UK. . Details (at) http://www.facebook.com/event.php?eid=313666499787 GMM: *Facebook: MILLION MARIJUANA MARCH, LONDON. 2009 Return to top. GMM. May 2, 2009: *London: Andy Cornwell andy(at)cannabistrust.com 44(0)7976825086 or Pinky aceonejimmy(at)yahoo.com http://www.protestlondon.co.uk/ or LCA - Legalise Cannabis Alliance: Don Barnard: 07984 255015 Alun Buffry: AlunBuffry(at)lca-uk.org PO Box 2883, Stoke-on-Trent, ST4 9EE, UK. *Banner: http://apps.facebook.com/causes/sharings/382868 *Forum: http://www.protestlondon.co.uk/pl_forum/viewforum.php?f=16 2008 Return to top. June 25, 2008. *Link: http://www.protestlondon.co.uk *Link: http://www.ccguide.org.uk/events.php *Forum: http://www.lca-uk.org/lcaforum/viewtopic.php?t=8920 *Forum: http://www.protestlondon.co.uk/pl_forum 2005 Return to top. *Video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lwRrbPCpZgg *Images and many links: http://gallery.marihemp.com/london15may2005mmm *Report (from old GMM site): Report from London On Saturday May 14th, Grand Traverse County NORML drew 72 people to their 5th annual march, which began at 2:00 PM at the Traverse City Chamber of Commerce and moved to the local UAW Hall for a rally at 4:20 PM featuring live music and raffles. But when it became apparent that the UAW Hall had been double-booked for both this rally and a postal carriers' food drive, rally attendees pitched in to help the postal carriers sort the food for distribution to area pantries. The main aim is to bring more truth and objectivity to the debate on how society should deal with the issue of cannabis. A statement from the Cannabis Trust says: The only safe solution is the lifting of cannabis prohibition, to be replaced by the establishment of legal regulation of quality and distribution, just like any other consumer product. Anything less fails to protect the public, especially the young and vulnerable, from the serious health and social problems associated with cannabis prohibition. How safe is cannabis? How dangerous is cannabis prohibition? At the rally in TRAFALGER SQUARE expert speakers covered a wide range of topics including cannabis harm reduction, medical cannabis, mental health and cannabis, 'amotivation', nutrition, and the science of cannabis. Other issues covered included the cost of prohibition, drug testing at work and school, driving under the influence, sniffer dogs and the dangers of Also speaking at the event were growers, cannabis dealers, campaigners, political and spiritual representatives, plus individuals from many walks of life. Political speakers included representatives from all the main parties including a 'Toking Tory', plus members of the Legalise Cannabis Alliance which had 18 candidates standing in the general election. An Cannabis Trust spokesperson said: "The Government says we need cannabis prohibition for health reasons, but prohibition is a crude method of social control which has failed. Public health concerns overwhelmingly support ending cannabis prohibition as soon as possible. This will create a far safer situation than we have now regarding cannabis use, particularly for young people." 2002 Return to top. *Report: http://drugs.greenparty.org.uk/news/march02a.htm *Photos: http://drugs.greenparty.org.uk/news/march02b.htm More info, links, years Return to top. Categories Return to top. Category:Cities Category:Global Marijuana March Category:London, England, UK